Endless Waltz Final Stand
by Lyndal
Summary: A rewritten ending to Endless Waltz. Warning: Formatting very bad!


Endless Waltz- Final Stand This starts from when Dekim pulls the trigger of the gun that fires the bullet that hits Marimeya. This is one of the ways that I would end Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. Enjoy.  
  
Dekim pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Relena just above the left lung. She fell and was caught by Heero Yuy. "Boy! Step away from the stupid little girl. She is no longer worthy of her life." Dekim declaired. At that moment, Marimeya grabbed the gun of a near by soldier and shot Dekim. "You are no longer worthy of your life, Grandfather!" she yelled as he slipped lifeless to the ground. "Heero. I was brave. I." Relena was silenced by Heero putting his index finger to her lips. "Sush, try to conserve your strength." There was a loud crash and the other gundam pilots entered with a whole lot of preventers. "Throw down all your weapons!" Wufei yelled. The Marimeya soldiers did as they were told and were escorted out by Preventers. The pilots gathered around Heero and Relena. "Get a doctor!" Heero ordered. Trowa and Wufei ran off. "Hey princess." Duo said, smiling "Don't worry, you'll get all fixed up." Quatre said. All this time, Heero held Relena close to his body, not wanting to let her go. Heero kissed Relena's lips lightly a few times. "I'm so sleepy. and cold." Relena whispered, closing her eyes. "Don't you dare. don't go to sleep Relena!" Heero said, shaking Relena gently. Relena smiled as her eyes slowly closed. "I. love. you. Heero. Don't. ever. change." Relena went limp. "Miss Relena." "Princess." Heero couldn't speak and for the first time since he was very young, tears poured from his eyes. "Relena. Relena. RELENA!!!" He sobbed, holding her body close and kissing her still-warm lips. Suddenly, there was a gasp from Marimeya "DEKIM!" Lady Une yelled. He was very weak and had his hands on the gun that killed Relena. He pointed it at Heero's back and fired. Without a sound, Heero slumped over with Relena's body still in his arms. Dead. "Heero." Dekim fell to the ground and Lady Une ran up and made sure he was dead by shooting the remaining four bullets in his revolver into him. By this time, Trowa and Wufei returned with Zechs, Noin and Sally. They saw tears in everyone's eyes and looked at where two people were lying. "Relena. and Heero." Lady Une spoke, her voice strained. "They died. Dekim shot Relena. Marimeya shot Dekim. Relena died in Heero's arms. Then Dekim got up and shot Heero. He was killed instantly." Sally got on her comm-link "Get a morgue crew here. Three dead." Zechs kneeled down next to the still forms of Heero and Relena. He pushed Relena closer to Heero. "Look after her, Yuy. Be free Relena." The morgue crew arrived and zipped Dekim into a body bag. Then they moved onto Heero and Relena. "I don't have the heart to separate them." one of them commented. Zechs stood there and thought. "Take them together." Noin burst into tears along with Sally and Marimeya. The three crew members carried the two lifeless bodies of the fallen heroes and lay them onto a gurney. The two shuttles went to the nearest hospital. Marimeya sunk to her knees. "It's all my fault. I never wanted anyone killed." Lady Une and Noin knelt down next to her. "Heero lived to be killed. That's what he was brought up for. Relena knew that her death would mean peace. If Heero didn't kill her, they were destined to die together. It's all fate, Marimeya." Lady Une said, pulling the girl into her arms. Noin was on her comm-link "We need a trauma and grief counsellor for a group consultation." The preventers came and cleaned up the place while everyone left.  
  
Yesterday, two young lives were taken as a result of a coup d'état. Sixteen year olds Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero gundam and hero of the Eve war last year and Relena Peacecraft, last princess of the Sanq Kingdom, last Queen of the World and vice-foreign minister died from fatal gunshot wounds. We will all miss them but their heroic sacrifices will be known in history.  
  
Five days later. "In life as in death, the soul goes on. We commit the bodies of Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft to the ground and hope that you, lord on high, take these young souls into your kingdom to live as angels forever more." Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Midii, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Ira, Wufei, Sally, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une and Marimeya stood next to the hole that the coffin was in on the hill over looking New Port City. All were crying, even Zechs, Wufei and Trowa. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. From where once we came, we will one day return." Everyone grabbed a handful of dirt and dropped it onto the coffin that held Relena and Heero, both in each other's arms for all eternity. Once the casket was buried and the head stone put in place, the priest left and the others gathered around to say their last goodbyes. Suddenly, a young girl ran up to the group. "Excuse me. I'm looking for my brother, Heero Yuy. I heard that he died." Everyone turned to her. Zechs stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft's brother. Your brother is here with my sister in his arms." He motioned to the headstone. "Here lie heroes and lovers, Heero Yuy (April 10, AC180- December 31, AC196) and Relena Peacecraft (September 26, AC180- December 31, AC196). Taken into eternal bliss by the lord. May wars never involve you two again." the girl read. She smiled sadly as tears fell from her Prussian Blue eyes. "Would you like to come back with us so you can talk?" Noin asked. The girl nodded and they all went back to the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
"I'm Hanako Yuy. I'm fourteen years old and Heero Yuy's sister." Said the girl. "I'm Duo Maxwell." "Hilde Schbieker." "Trowa Barton." "Midii Une." "Catherine Bloom." "Quatre Raberba Winner." "Dorothy Catalonia." "Ira Winner." "Wufei Chang." "Sally Po." "Lady Une." "Marimeya Khushrenada." "Lucrezia Noin." "Milliardo Peacecraft, aka, Zechs Merquise." "That's everyone. Now tell us why Heero never told us that he had a sister." Duo said. "When we were younger, Heero was seven and I was five, Doctor J found us. We were living on the streets of L1, parentless and lonely. Dr J took us to his lab and trained Heero up with the ZERO system. I looked on in horror as my older brother was subjected to this torture. One day I had enough and grabbed a bazooka and shot Dr J's hand and leg off. It served the basted right." There was a small murmur around the room. "By this time, Heero was ten and I was eight. He bargained Dr J for me to be put into foster care, but he had to know where I was. J agreed and I was taken to Earth. Heero visited frequently and would often take me out in Zero. Five years later, Heero came to earth with Zero. I was living in the Sanq at that time and he said that he had met an angel that he couldn't kill. He came around a few times and then went to space. After the defeat of White Fang, Heero came and lived with me. By this time, my foster parents had died. He brought Relena around a few times during the year. She was very nice to me and treated me like a sister. Then he heard of Relena's abduction and he raced right out of the house. That was the last time I had heard of him and now my brother is dead." Everyone was shocked. No one but Relena and Hanako had seen this side of Heero. "Well, that explains a lot." Wufei said.  
  
Eight Years later. Two women stood in front of two graves. One was sixteen year old Marimeya Khushrenada and the other was twenty two year old Hanako Yuy. The gravestones declaired that one was Treize Khushrenada and the other contained Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. "Well. It has been a year since we've all been together." Hanako said "Are the others coming?" Marimeya asked "Yes." A small child with Strawberry Blonde hair ran up the hill and hugged Marimeya's legs, laughing. "Hey Heero Barton. How's it going?" Midii, Trowa and Catherine soon joined them. "One year has passed since we were last here. Over eight years since we were first here." Catherine said. Another child, this time with Golden hair ran up the hill and clutched onto Heero Barton. "Off me Wewena!" Heero yelled. "Hello Relena Winner!" Midii said. Relena laughed and held Heero tighter. Dorothy, Quatre and Ira joined them. "Looks like those two are having fun." Dorothy said. Next to join the group was Duo and Hilde and their daughter Peace Maxwell. Soon after them were Wufei, Sally and their daughter Merian Chang. Finally came Lady Une, Noin and Zechs with Zechs and Noin's son Treize. "Any words?" Zechs said. Duo stepped forward. "Hey buddy. I guess all that I can say this time is that I've been thinking of you and Lena everyday. Everyone has worked hard for peace and so far, we have achieved. We are teaching our children the same ideals of reconciliation according to the Peacecraft doctrine. Princess. You've done so much, even in death. Usually the thought of what you and Heero would be like now if you didn't die. Well I can say, probably the same as you were when you both were sixteen. That's all for this year I guess. Goodbye for now guys." Trowa stepped forward. "I guess Duo's said it all this year, guys. Well Heero, your namesake is living up to the name Heero. He is almost like you, except the hair. His hair is way neater and lighter. Sorry bout that joke. Relena, you've taught me so much, peace is our future and in my eyes, both you and Heero are still alive, working on this new era of peace. Until next year." Quatre was up next. "Again, Duo and Trowa have said it all. Little Relena grows more into a princess everyday and gets more attached to Little Heero Barton. You two have made a world possible for our children to be peaceful and not to be touched by wars. Little Peace Maxwell rode her first bike and Duo was so proud of her that he wouldn't stop talking for weeks, not that that's not unusual. Merian Chang lives up to her name. She has the demeanour of Wufei's first wife apparently. But that's just Wufei. Treize Merquise learnt how to write. Zechs and Noin were proud of him. We are waiting on the arrival of your niece or nephew Heero. Hanako is due in the next three months. Zechs and Noin are taking good care of your sister, treating her like their own. Well, until the next time we are here guys." Wufei said his part. "I was wrong to say that women are weak. Relena, you and other women aren't. Heero, you still haunt me with Treize Khushrenada, Relena and Merian. You are all people who've discovered who I really am, the only one who isn't dead is Sally. I am a man of few words so I end this by saying have fun watching over us all, we're all as boring as hell." Zechs was the last to step up. "I still remember the day as if it happened yesterday. I pushed you closer to him, Relena. I used to be protective of you, not letting anything that would hurt you close, that included Heero. I realised that you both belong together. That's all I have to say." Everyone slowly left and returned to their homes. Marimeya and Hanako were the last to leave. "Brother and Relena, watch over my unborn child. He or she will do great things, I can already tell that." Marimeya and Hanako left the cemetery, not looking back.  
  
Two shadows looked over them all, just as they looked over the rest of the world. Their lips touched as they disappeared. The only trace of their presence were two feathers, one of white and another of gold. Even after all these years, these two still watch over the earth and travel outer space together. But history is always bound to repeat itself. Wars begin, lives are lost and then the wars end with the hope of peace. Then there is always the love story of a peaceful princess and a perfect soldier and finally there is the antagonist that ends up killing them. That is just human nature and history, is after all, an endless waltz.  
  
Owari (The End)  
  
::Wipes tears from eyes and blows nose:: that made me sad. This is my first fanfic so if anyone has any ideas for things like songfics or fanfics, I'd be glad to type them up and give credit where it is due. At the moment, I'm typing up a "Parent Trap" kind of story. It's called Torn Apart, so when it comes out, read it. Then there is two more that I've finished but haven't put on the net yet. They are First Child (another angst-romance type) and AC215 (yet again a romance with some action). All I can say now is to drop me a little letter in my e-mail box at shinigami_girl26@hotmail.com and I don't care if you flame me, I just need a good laugh and all it would do besides that is boil my 2minute noodles ::Mmmm, noodles!:: Well Ja Ne. Lyndal.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, well there would be about five more "sagas" from the end of Endless Waltz. So don't sue me. I'm only a 14 year old high schooler fan girl who, most of the time, can't be bothered to do homework and writes fics instead, even if it takes her until 1 am on a school night. Besides, I only have 80 cents for the bus on Monday.  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone who has lost their lives or loved ones in wars or acts of terrorism. This includes September 11th, the recent Bali bombing which killed around 100 Australians and many from around the world and the people who were held and killed in a theatre by Chechen rebels in Russia. (Oh yeah, if you can't tell, I'm Australian! That's why my spellings funny). My thoughts are with those who have survived and those who have lost loved ones. 


End file.
